like toy soldier
by maxelitha.nyu.lucy
Summary: aria michaelis es una persona con el mismo o peor carácter que rivaille pero como todo mundo tiene un secreto que la rodea a ella y su grupo de amigas, camaradas etc.
1. la llegada a rose

_**este es mi primer fic espero que les guste**_

_**hay personajes que no me pertenecen la gran mayoria**_

_**excepto**_

_**michaelis**_

_**williams**_

_**arevalo**_

_**constance**_

_**astrid**_

_**bueno espero les guste ^.^**_

_**Capítulo 0-la llegada a rose**_

Pasaban las 3 de la tarde y a las afueras del muro rose todo seguía como de costumbre, esa tranquilidad duro solo tres horas más, el cielo se nublo dejando caer una fuerte lluvia, a un kilómetro de distancia ya hacia descansando una tropa aún desconocida para la humanidad, pero todos le reconocían tan solo por el logo de sus capuchas, dentro de aquel silencio se dejó oír la voz de quien sería el líder de aquel grupo:

-es hora de continuar-dijo con un pequeño vapor saliendo de su boca

-rose está a un kilómetro nos demoraremos menos de lo pensado-replico otra

-eso si a estos tres no les da por cansarse-agrego una voz más fina

Dicho eso se dejó escuchar tan solo el casquillo de los caballos, cuando ya estaban más cerca del muro los guardias que custodiaban la entrada al percatarse de quienes eran no dudaron en abrirles, los ciudadanos y todo el muro se alegró al ver que venían con buenas noticias y los recién capturados, no se demoraron en dar a conocer su alegría haciendo escuchar hasta el más pequeño rincón del muro la harmoniosa melodía de las campanas que recibían a la esperanza de la humanidad o bueno parte de ella.

_**x**_

Una tormenta se dejó caer sobre el cuartel de la legión de reconocimiento, los reclutas y sargentos parecían no inmutarse solo hasta que repentinamente sonaron las campanas, desde la sargento hanji zoe hasta el mismísimo rivaille se quedaron congelados con tal melodía que de pronto dejo de sonar, no pasaron 5 minutos hasta que el joven armin pregunto:

-¿s-sargento hanji, q-que sucede?-dijo dudando aun de seguir preguntando.

-han vuelto, tan rápido, si apenas salieron hace un mes-dijo rivaille

-luego les explicare- respondió hanji.

Los jóvenes no parecieron quedar tranquilos al contrario parecían mas asustados, su sorpresa aumento más cuando sintieron unas fuertes pisadas cerca del cuartel, se miraron entre sí, mas aterrados aun pues podría tratarse de humanos dentro del cuerpo de titanes, sin poder asomarse ya que sus superiores se lo impedían, estos últimos habían recobrado su calma, de pronto se dejó ver una silueta muy fina entrando por la puerta de los comedores, traía el mismo uniforme de la legión de reconocimiento pero su capucha era negra no verde como las demás lo cual aumento más las dudas de los presentes de pronto una voz muy alterada se dejó oír desde el exterior:

-¡cuidado el sujeto a-56 soltó una de sus manos!-dijo aquella vos que pertenecía a una mujer.

Acto seguido una gran mano entro violentamente atacando a esta extraña silueta la cual no hizo más que dar una salto y subir sobre ella y responder:

-les ordene que lo mantuvieran bajo control sin tener que llegar al último recurso-

Los presentes quedaron atónitos con aquella escena, una vez que la gran mano retrocedió salieron inmediatamente a ver puesto que no podían hacer nada más que mirar si no portaban su equipo 3D, mas se sorprendieron cuando se dieron cuenta que esa persona no portaba equipo alguno, entre ellos admitían que jamás serían capaces de enfrentar un titán de 15 metros sin ayuda de su equipo 3D, observaban atónitos como era capaz de golpearlo sin algún problema hasta que el titán se cansó y se rindió:

-espero que ahora lo sujeten bien-

-si-respondió otra.

Sus identidades aun eran un secreto puesto que ninguna se había sacado la capucha:

-hanji te traje unos pequeños para tus experimentos-le sonrió.

-gracias eres genial, rivaille debieras aprender más de ella-

-tch-fue lo único que el respondió, dio media vuelta y se dirigió de vuelta a la mesa.

Todos hicieron lo mismo sin decir una sola palabra, una vez estas inmovilizaron del todo a los "pequeños" como ellas los llamaban, se dirigieron hasta ellos para presentarse, tal fue la sorpresa de todos que ese escuadrón estaba compuesto solo por mujeres, una por una se presentaron sacándose las capuchas mojadas:

-bueno yo soy la sargento lía Arévalo-se quitó la capucha dejando ver su rostro de facciones muy finas piel morena, ojos café muy oscuros y una cabellera que llegaba hasta sus caderas- tengo 20 años y es un gusto ver nuevas caras- les sonrió

Ahora el turno de una de las más bajitas del grupo

-bueno yo soy anya Williams, soy la estratega de esta escuadra- ella era bajita se veía muy alegre, al igual que la anterior era morena de cabellera sema corta y ojos más cafés que su compañera-espero nos llevemos bien y tengo 19 años-también sonrió.

-y-yo soy Francis Claude, tengo 17 años soy la más joven del grupo-ella era algo tímida aun, era de piel blanca y cabellera negra y corta sus ojos eran color miel extremadamente claro-espero nos llevemos bien-

- yo soy Astrid y tengo 20- sus características eran muy parecidas a Francis solo que era más alta- espero nos llevemos bien y que no hagan enfadar a michaelis-

-yo soy constance segunda sargento a cargo tengo 19 años- ella era de la misma estatura de lía su piel era ni muy morena ni muy blanca sus expresiones eran muy serias y recatadas.

Hasta que fue el turno de la más enigmática de todas, la misma que con sus propias manos y en menos de un par de minutos acabo cansando a un titán.

-bueno yo soy aria michaelis-decía al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la capucha y se la arrojaba a rivaille-y soy la comandante a cargo de la legión de captura y conquista, tal vez no nos reconscan pues actuamos bajo el nombre de la legión de mi querido amigo Erwin Smith, lo cual es muy beneficioso para el pues se lleva todo el crédito de nuestras hazañas-

Los jóvenes reclutas quedaron pasmados con la apariencia de esta pues dejaba caer por sus hombros una larga y delicada cabellera roja, sus ojos eran verdes parecido al color de la esmeralda que llevaba por collar, su piel era blanca como la nieve con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas habían quedado embobados con ella excepto jean, armin, mikasa (algo obvio) y eren.

-¿qué les parece tan curioso es como si nunca hubiesen visto a alguien como ella?-dijo rivaille fastidiado de que la mirasen tanto.

-n-nada sargento-respondieron a coro.

-¿cuántos años tiene comandante michaelis?-pregunto la joven pelinegra.

-la misma edad que mi tan querido rivaille-

Se miraron todos entre sí, pues no sabían cuál era la edad del sargento.

-tengo 25-respondió michaelis

-no tenías para que decirlo-dijo frunciendo el ceño más molesto de lo normal.

-veo que mi presencia aquí es una molestia, me retiro a preparar mi habitación para dormir y ustedes debieran hacer lo mismo puesto que de mañana en adelante mi equipo y yo nos encargaremos de su entrenamiento-

-es mejor que le hagan caso ella es estricta aún más que rivaille-dijo riendo

Los soldados hicieron caso a esta orden puesto que michaelis era quien mandaba ahora.

Ya todos se habían retirado bueno casi todos eren había sido llamado por ella, mikasa quien era muy apegada a eren quiso quedarse pero michaelis se lo negó, no quería separarse del ya que se sentía amenazada por ella, trato de quedarse a la fuerza tratando de golpearla tal como la había hecho veces anteriores con rivaille:

-Ackerman ni lo intentes ella no es como yo, es peor, si tiene que dejarte inconsciente para poder disciplinarte lo hará y no se detendrá por el hecho de que seas menor que ella-dijo seriamente rivaille.

Por primera vez en su vida mikasa se sintió intimidada por alguien y se fue.

-Jeager a partir de hoy dormirás en una habitación junto a la mía-

-no entiendo la corte orden-no alcanzo a terminar pues aria lo interrumpió.

-la corte hace lo que yo diga, estoy al tanto de todo ahora estas bajo mi custodia-dijo tomando la barbilla de eren

Rivaille se molestó por aquella acción y se retiró del lugar.

-¿eso quiere decir?-aun confundido

-eres libre de ser y hacer, tú decides si te quedas en la legión de reconocimiento o te unes a la mía-le soltó la barbilla- pero si pierdes el control no dudare en eliminarte-

Eren asustado solo asentía con la cabeza muy asustado hasta que aria comenzó a reír

-¿qué es tan gracioso comandante?-

-era broma como voy a eliminar a uno de los míos-

-¿pero si pierdo el control? El sargento rivaille-trago saliva muy asustado

-por él no te preocupes yo me encargo-le dio una palmadita en la espalda ya que esta era 15 cm más bajita que eren-el deberá acatar mis órdenes-

Eren solo sonrió y se fue rápidamente hasta donde le había indicado michaelis no hubo necesidad de que fuera por sus cosas, las subordinadas de aria lo hicieron por el para que no se molestara en volver a aquel horrendo lugar que bien sabía ella que era así.

-¿Por qué ella es tan amable conmigo? ¿Cómo es eso que está al tanto de mi situación?-pensó eren

Las dudas de eren y de sus compañeros se hicieron más grandes, más de las que ya tenían pero se aclararían al día siguiente.

Continuara…

_**X**_

_**tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido posible, de ante mano gracias y espero que me den su opinion**_


	2. que comience el entrenamiento

_**hola, estoy super contenta hasta el momento las ideas fluyen en mi cabeza**_

_**espero tener el proximo capitulo mañana listo para publicarlo**_

_**gracias a quienes leen mi fic**_

_**espero les guste este cap lo hize mas largo que el anterior.**_

Capitulo 2- que comience el entrenamiento

Todo era paz y tranquilidad en el cuartel, o eso parecia, todos dormian placidamente, a pesar de qie eran las 4 de la mañana el dia parecia estar libre de nubes que arruinaran los planes de michaelis, todo estaba en silencio hadta que se dejo oir la voz de aria:

-compañia saluden-

Sus subordinadas respondieron a su saludo, hicieron el ademan caracteristico, la mano derecha empuñada en el pecho y la izquierda en la espalda.-

-hoy comienza el nuevo entrenamiento de los cadetes-rio-por lo cual francis y anya se encargaran de la limpieza y demas que haceres del cuartel-

-a la orden-velozmente ambas comenzaron sus labores

-astrid prepara los equipos 3D-

-de inmediato-asi lo hizo y los dejo a mano de cada cadete.

-lia tu encargate de afilar las cuchillas-

-por fin algo en lo que si soy buena-dijo frotandose las manos.

-si si como digas, constance ve a despertar a hanji y traela aqui-

-¿aria estas segura?-aria solo asintio y esta fue por la sargento.

Cuando ya eran las 4:30 AM llego hanji a regañadientes.

-¿que quieres o mejor que pretendes hacer?-dijo aun dormitando

-entrenarlos como lo hicieron con nosotros, en pocas palabras a la antigua- el ambiente se puso tenso.

De pronto un titan aperecio entremedio de los gigantescos árboles, hanji espantada se escondió detras de su compañera, pero se calmo al ver que este no hacia nada por atacarles.

-¿por que no ataca no me digas que lo domesticaste?-

-asi es-dijo aria orgullosa de si misma

-¿cómo lo lograste? ¿Cómo se llama?-pregunto con ojos brillosos

-se llama rei y no querrás saber cómo lo hice-el solo hecho de recordar el montón de veces que fue desecho de titan le dio escalofrios-bueno es hora de comenzar con mi tortura, perdon entreanamiento-

_**Fase 1:reflejos y tiempo de reaccion.-**_

Aria ordeno al titan que rugiera con fuerza para que se oyera hasta el ultimo rincon del cuartel, fueron estos gritos que despertaron a todos los soldados, que por cierto reaccionaron bastante lentos, astrid anoto todos los tiempos al igual que lia, quien habia terminado de afilar las cuchillas, quien mas sufrio con esto fue rivaille que por primera vez en su vida se levanto temprano, fue el primero en llegar al patio, pretendia convertirse en heroe nuevamente, pero se decepciono al ver a la supuesta dama en peligro no lo estaba muy por el contrario, ella solo fingia gritos de deseperacion mientras bebia una taza de cafe junto a hanji sobre los hombros de rei, hanji estaba muy emocionada de estar asi de cerca y asi de conectada a un titan, los siguientes en llegar fueron eren, mikasa, armin, Christa e ymir, el resto llego mucho mas tarde, luego llegaron astrid y lia a dar cuentas del tiempo de reaccion:

-astrid da cuenta del tiempo aue tardaron-

-si-ojeo la lista-tienpo de reaccion 5 minutos, tiempo de equipamiento 20 minutos-vio hacia aria quien estaba con el ceño fruncido aun sobre el titan, sucumbio de miedo pues sabia que era capaz de hacer que el titan atacara.

-lia tu turno- aun con el ceño fruncido.

-si-hizo lo mismo que astrid-tiempo armamento 15 minutos, tiempo de llegada en total 40 minutos-esta miro a michaelis pero ni se inmuto.

-esto es una decepcion, con el tiempo que demoraron si hubiese sido un titan salvaje ya estaria regada en pedacitos por el jardin-dicho eso de un solo salto y dando giros en el aire bajo del titan mientras todos estaban con los ojos abiertos como plato-¿que miran? Suban a sus habitaciones, cámbiense de ropa y vuelvan aquí para continuar.

-¿¡continuar!?-dijeron a coro

-sí, continuar, al parecer rivaille ha sido muy blando con ustedes-

Se miraron e hicieron caso a su superior.

-te recomiendo que no los fuerces mucho, bastante tienen con el enano gruñón-grito hanji aun sobre rei

-te oí zoe-grito rivaille-date por muerta-

-alto, tengo un titán y no dudare en usarlo-rio

-hazle caso lance-agrego-yo no me hare responsable de nada-

- ay si mira como tiemblo-dijo imitando una de las expresiones de aria

Por otro lado ya listos para recibir nuevas órdenes se encontraban los cadetes y mientras esperaban veían como anya y Francis hacían todos sus qué haceres, al parecer la comandante michaelis iba en serio y era muy quisquillosa en cuanto al aseo, incluso más maniática de la limpieza que el sargento, por la forma en que ellas limpiaban:

-¿el sargento rivaille ha sido blando con nosotros?-pregunto Christa

-no-respondió el resto

-pero la comandante michaelis dijo eso-agrego eren

Todos tragaron saliva muy asustados, ya que de por si rivaille era muy exigente, eso solo una cosa podría significar no saldrían vivos de esta, el único que estaba entusiasmado, más de lo normal, era eren quien pretendía seguir al pie de la letra el entrenamiento para ser aún más fuerte de lo que ya era; luego de varios minutos más tarde serían alrededor de las 5:20 AM se reunieron nuevamente en el patio, todos sin excepciones.

-espero estén listos aquí comienza la segunda fase del entrenamiento-

-SI-respondieron con voz firme.

_**Fase 2: resistencia física.**_

Cuando todos habían vuelto al patio para continuar con el entrenamiento, aria ya se había cambiado su uniforme por algo mas cómodo, un polero ancho que ocultaba su delgadez y un pantalón extremadamente corto que dejaba a la vista(es obvio XD) sus piernas, las cuales no eran como todos pensaban que serían, musculosas casi varoniles, pues no, estas eran muy femeninas y delicadas que incluso llegaban a dudar de que fuera realmente fuerte, luego se les vino a la mente lo que hizo el día anterior:

-espero hayan escogido ropa cómoda-dijo tranquilamente

-¿comandante que haremos ahora-pregunto armin

-irán trotando a la ciudad de ida y de vuelta, en todo caso no está a más de 1 km de distancia-rio maliciosamente

-¡¿trotando?!-pregunto jean

-sí, ¿tienen alguna objeción?-dijo aun sonriente

-no creo que la tengan-agrego rivaille mirando de forma amenazadora a los cadetes los cuales de puro miedo negaban objeción alguna.

-aria ¿Qué pretendes con todo esto?-pregunto hanji.

-les diré esto una sola vez-tomo aire y continuo-estos niños, están acostumbrados a depender de sus equipos 3D y de sus caballos, con esto pretendo hacer que obtengan resistencia para que puedan moverse con facilidad sin tener que depender de sus herramientas, se los digo por experiencia, para ser más clara, en varias expediciones estuve a punto de morir a causa de eso, o era porque mi equipo no funcionaba o porque mi caballo estaba fuera de mi alcance, si quieren corroborar información ahí está mi tropa ellas han sido testigos y también debieron aprender a no depender tanto de ello, ustedes son la esperanza de la humanidad y mi deber es fortalecerlos lo suficiente para que no mueran en el intento-guardo silencio-sargento rivaille a la cabeza y comiencen a trotar luego les alcanzo-

Rivaille se puso a la cabeza del grupo que se encontraba calentando las piernas para comenzar a trotar luego a un paso un tanto lento pues aún estaban medio dormidos ya que no acostumbraban a levantarse antes de la 6, pero aria antes de salir dijo a rivaille:

-demórense lo más posible para que me den tiempo de arreglar un problema con Francis-le susurró al oído.

-¿sigue con problemas de autocontrol?-pregunto este

-sí, aunque no la juzgo aun es una niña-

-tch, es una mocosa que podría acabar con todos si no se sabe controlar-dijo-yo la eliminaría-

-rivaille ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices-tomo muy fuerte el cuello del otro sin que pudiese reaccionar-estás hablando de MI equipo tal vez tú seas así con eren pero desde ahora las cosas cambiaron y mientras yo esté aquí no le tocaras un solo pelo a él o a cualquiera de mis compañera ¿me oíste?-

-¿o qué? ¿de verdad serias capaz de dañarme?-dijo casi sin poder respirar

Aria guardo silencio y soltando delicadamente el cuello del sargento, las palabras de rivaille calaron profundamente su cabeza, así estuvo todo el día pensando en lo que el le había dicho, dio la orden de que comenzaran a trotar a lo cual los cadetes obedecieron en silencio, cuando llegaron a la ciudad aproximadamente a esa hora de las 6 de la mañana, se encontraron con que los lugareños estaban más activos que ellos, los cuales miraban atentamente lo que hacían, el rumor de que la legión de reconocimiento se encontraba trotando por la ciudad se esparció rápidamente hasta que llego a oídos de los altos mandos los cuales se encontraban satisfechos de que Aria llegara a poner orden, el que parecía más feliz de que aria hubiese vuelto era el comandante Erwin Smith que apreciaba a michaelis como si fuese su hermana menor que siempre quiso tener, por lo cual decidió ir a verla, él se fue en su caballo junto a los cadetes que trotaban a un paso aún más lento del que salieron, cuando llegaron vieron que el cuartel era un caos tota como si u titán hubiese pasado por ahí y así fue, Erwin y rivaille se dirigieron hacia hanji quien ya hacia refugiada detrás de una piedra, no por el miedo al titán si no que a rivaille por el desorden:

-quiero una explicación-dijo Erwin mirando de un lado a otro buscando con la mirada a michaelis.

-lo que paso fue-no acabo de contar lo sucedido ya que rivaille la interrumpió

-¿fue Francis?-intrigado y molesto pues tendría que limpiar todo

-no, fue otra cosa lo que ocurrió-

_**Flashback**_.-

Estaban de lo más tranquilamente experimentando con el sujeto a-56 cuando a hanji se le soltó accidentalmente una cuchilla cortando la amarra que lo inmovilizaban, todos quienes lo rodeaban corrieron despavoridos, pero no hizo caso alguno solo dirigió su mirada hacia aria y la ataco, tal parece que le tiene mala, la cual corrió hasta el bosque de atrás para que no causara más daños, luego aparecieron Astrid, lía, anya, Francis y constance quienes fueron inmediatamente a ayudarla.-

_**Fin flashback.-**_

-eso ocurrió-

_**X**_

Mientras los reclutas ponían un poco de orden, aria se encontraba tratando de controlar al "pequeño" que se había escapado, ella iba detrás de a-56, le seguían lía y anya especialistas en la inmovilización de titanes, saltando de árbol en árbol con los equipos 3D estaban Francis y astros, quienes se encargaban de vigilar los costado para que no se desviara de su destino, más adelante estaba constance preparando una trampa, la cual no funciono, pues este dio media vuelta tratando de atrapar a michaelis quien corría de prisa para no ser atrapada

-Francis, anya, Astrid, lía constase adelántense y adviertan a todo el que rodee el cuartel que se preparen para detenerlo sin tener que llegar al último recurso-ordenó si señal alguna de cansancio-y preparen mi equipo, para que esté listo y apenas salga de aquí liquidarlo-

-a la orden-de un momento a otro desaparecieron.

Estas llegaron muy rápido al cuartel, avisando a todos lo que se venía encima, rápidamente se prepararon para rodearlo, cuando ya todos estaban listos un silencio incomodo surgió, el ambiente se puso pesado, pero aún no había ninguna seña de aria ni del titán.

-Francis ¿Qué llevas?-pregunto curioso rivaille.

-es el equipo de la comandante, ella me pidió que lo arreglara para cuando ella llegue altero disponer de el-le respondió de lo más tranquila

-¿¡que!? ¿Dices que esa idiota salió así nada más?-tenía sus ojos muy abiertos

-sí, con el apuro no le dio tiempo de recogerlo, solamente nosotras nos equipamos, aun así no nos dejó ayudarla-agrego lía

-¿Qué acaso esta demente?-replico muy molesto y preocupado

-no soy demente, soy suicida que es distinto, además deberías admitir de una buena vez que soy más resistente y fuerte que tu-dijo aria sorprendiendo a los presentes los cuales no podían explicarse a sí mismos el momento en que ella había llegado, los únicos que no se sorprendieron fueron los sargento, la tropa de aria y Erwin, raudamente y en menos de 5 minutos estuvo lista mientras un rugido furioso se dejaba oír y las pisadas se hacían aún más fuertes, todo parecía transcurrir en cámara lenta, la mirada de aria estaba puesta sobre la del titán.-

-pase lo que pase no intervengan hasta que se los ordene-dijo con la mirada ensombrecida.

El titán estiro su mano tratando de atraparla pero esta salto de improvisto corriendo por su brazo hasta el hombro lo cual enfureció mas a oeste quien se auto-daño proporcionado un golpe en esa zona, luego el titán se aburrió de tratar de atraparla, alzo su mano nuevamente hasta donde se encontraba eren y sus amigos, aria hizo una señal a rivaille para sincronizar su ataque, eren pretendía morder su mano para transformarse pero rivaille sujeto su Mao y agrego:

-ni lo intentes, no quiero otro fuera de control-dijo mirando la mano que se le aproximaba

-ahora rivaille-grito aria

Todos miraron atónitos el ataque sincronizado que habían comenzado, preguntándose a sí mismo como es que habían logrado tal sincronía con lo mal que se llevaban, el sargento y la comandante terminaron inmovilizándolo y atándole con cuerdas de fibra de diamante, las cuales eran muy difíciles de romper, es mas era imposible romperlas.

-lance no me digas que estás cansado-dijo acercándose

-no como crees-dijo jadeando-solo necesito un poco de agua-acto seguido Francis les trajo a ambos agua fresca.

-espero ahora entiendan la importancia de la resistencia física-dicho eso agrego-por hoy dejemos la actividad física, no contaba con que ese titán arruinara mis planes, vallan a ducharse se cambian y van a tomar desayuno para continuar con el entrenamiento que sigue, en el cual Astrid y lía estarán a cargo-todos le hicieron caso, esta casi ni se percató de la presencia de Erwin sino hasta que este le saludo.

-Erwin ¿tú también quieres entrenar con nosotros?-rio maliciosamente

-no, solo he venido a saludarte-dijo temeroso por su integridad física

-era broma, tu ni necesitas entrenar, vamos quédate, Francis está preparando el desayuno-dijo cariñosamente lo cual era raro de ella

-está bien solo porque lo pides de esa manera-se calmó y se dirigió hasta el comedor.

Aria pasó primero por su habitación para ducharse y cambiar la ropa sudada que llevaba puesta, las palabras de rivaille aun sonaban en su cabeza, ¿sería capaz de dañarlo? ¿a esa persona tan importante para ella? Una vez estuvo lista bajo hasta el comedor donde la esperaban todos, se sentó en medio de Erwin y rivaille, una ubicación un tanto incómoda para ella, el silencio reinaba hasta que saha rompió el hielo:

-esto esta delicioso, Srta. Francis es una especialista en la cocina-dijo con la boca aun llena

-gr-gracias-dijo sonrojada

-si es verdad-agrego armin-con este último Francis se puso aún más roja

Todos rieron al ver que tanto armin como Francis se sonrojaron, todo era risa y alegría hasta que rivaille interrumpió solo para regañar.

-Aria es de mala educación comer con guantes-dicho eso tomo las fina manos de la joven y le quito los guantes dejando ver un anillo dorado en su dedo anular el cual se parecía mucho al que el llevaba puesto, nadie se atrevió a preguntar sobre aquello puesto que la mirada de la comandante michaelis solo decía "rivaille estás muerto", nuevamente reino el silencio hasta que eren hablo

-Wow comandante aria usted es increíble, ¿me enseñaría a ser como usted?-le brillaban sus ojos

-sin ofenderte eren veo que si eres un mocoso que se impresiona con todo, mi intención no es ser dura contigo pero si debo serlo para que aprendas que no debes basarte en lo que los demás son, así no llegaras muy lejos, tú tienes un don bastante útil-dijo mirándole de frente

-¿hugh, un don?-pregunto confundido

-sí, tu poder de titán se te fue dado por algún motivo en especial, yo en tu lugar me sentiría como tal y basarme en mis metas para lograr ser lo que tu deseas, lo otro no te recomiendo ser como yo, ya que por el hecho de ser así molesta a ciertas personas posesivas que conozco-agrego lo último mirando amenazadoramente a rivaille la cual fue correspondida y devuelta con una de similares características.

Mikasa se dio cuenta de que las palabras de su superior incomodaban al sargento, le guiño un ojo a michaelis brindando su apoyo

-comandante aria ¿puedo preguntarle algo?-dijo la pelinegra con toda la intención de fastidiar

-si adelante Ackerman-respondió captando sus intenciones

-¿Cómo logro tal sincronía con el enano ese?-rio

-ñeee es una larga y aburrida historia, pero si te digo que fue muy difícil-

-ooh ya veo, eren vamos a entrenar muy duro para ser como ellos-

-si-asintió eren

La conversación continuo por un buen rato hasta que aria noto la molestia de rivaille y decidió que era hora de continuar con el entrenamiento para eso ordeno a Astrid y lía que los guiaran al siguiente paso que era

_**Fase 3: manejo de equipo 3D sin necesidad de usar gas**_

La fase tres consistía en solamente usar el gas para subir a los árboles y el resto de los movimientos eran causados por la fuerza de gravedad, los jóvenes cadetes captaron muy rápido el asunto por lo cual no fue necesario volver a reforzarlo en todo el día, luego fue el turno de lía quien estaba a cargo, de fortalecer sus ataques directos.

-si no son capaces de detectar los punto débiles de un humano, no lo harán con un titán lo que demuestran mis trabajos en conjunto con la sargento hanji es que la anatomía humana es parecida a la del titán….bla…bla-

Las clases por el momento eran de teoría, así se les fue toda la tarde, los reclutas estaban más calmados pero no tanto pues sabían que el entrenamiento fue arruinado a causa del titán suelto y que mañana sabrían cómo era el camino para ser más fuertes... Aria ordeno a todos después de cenar se durmieran temprano para no tener inconvenientes al día siguiente, todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, rivaille hizo lo mismo pero se encontró con aria esperándolo fuera de su habitación lo cual le pareció extraño

-rivaille vine a darte las gracias por preocuparte por mi hoy a pesar de que sabias que no necesitaba ayuda lo hiciste igual-sonrió

-no fue nada y ni te ilusiones con que estaba preocupado por ti, aprovechando que estamos de buena quería pedirte disculpas por lo de hoy en el desayuno no pensé que aún lo usaras-

-no te preocupes ya paso y mejor olvida que estuve aquí y me voy antes de que comience una discusión sin sentido-dijo alejándose de la habitación

-ya no me digas rivaille solo dime Levi-le grito

-no desde aquella vez dejaste de ser Levi para mi-respondió esta

Ambos se fueron por su camino necesitaban descansar pues mañana sería un día lleno de complicaciones, confrontaciones y muchas cosas mas

Continuara…..

_**un aviso cortito:**_

_**los proximos dos capitulos trataran sobre la vida de aria y como es que llego a ser comandante de su propia escuadra ademas de una aclaraciones de la relacion que existe entre ella y rivaille.**_

_**desde ya muchas gracias, recomienden y disfruten de mi fic.**_


	3. proyecto Michaelis, primera parte

_**hola disculpen por no actualizar ayer, no me dio el tiempo :c**_

_**bueno espero les guste mañana subo la segunda parte de este capitulo el cual me costo ordenar las ideas advierto que dentro de poco comenzara el yaoi no dire que parejas pero solo les dire una hetero, pues algo se trae francis con armin**_

_**XD dsifruten y rian de mi intendo de suspenso.-**_

Capítulo 3: proyecto Michaelis.-

_**Primera parte.-**_

En una sala blanca, fría, desolada ya hace una pequeña niña, de ojos verdosos, cabellera rojiza, muy asustada, llena de moretones y parches tanto en su blanco rostro como en sus frágiles brazos, a lo lejos se encuentra mirando inmóvil aria quien desesperada por ayudar a la pequeña, trata de alcanzar su pequeña manita que ya hacia alzada con la mirada perdida que recupero su curso y se juntó con la suya, no tardo en reconocerse y hacerse una con esa pequeña, luchando por vivir, entre gritos desgarradores se podía distinguir su sufrir, rogando a gritos inocentes llenos de sufrimientos que por favor la dejasen, tenía miedo, quería regresar junto a su madre dela cual fue despojada inescrupulosamente y sin remordimiento alguno, de pronto uno de los sujetos que la miraba le ato sus brazos a unas cadenas que sobresalían de las paredes comenzando así su tortura.-

_**X**_

-no, no, no por favor déjenme-murmuraba entre sueños-tengo miedo, ya no más, me duelen mis bracitos, no, déjenme, ya no me digan monstruo, no soy un monstruo…-

Eren quien estaba en la habitación de junto al oír las suplicas de michaelis, se levantó apresuradamente para ayudarla, pero luego de recordar la reacción que tubo esta con el sargento el miedo se adueñó de él, luego de pensarlo detenidamente tal vez si necesitaba ayuda, ya decidido a tirar la puerta se dio cuenta de que esta ya estaba abierta, entro y vio el rostro aterrado que tenía michaelis, alcanzo a divisar una lagrimas que sobresalían de sus ojos:

-comandante michaelis, despierte por favor-le sacudió suavemente

-¡no!-grito al abrir los ojos sentándose bruscamente en la cama y al hacerlo golpeo accidentalmente su frente contra la de eren.

Para suerte de ambos sus habitaciones estaban muy alejadas de las demás así que no escucharon el desesperado grito de aria, ella lo único que hizo fue abrazar muy fuerte a eren, este correspondió su abrazo sin entender por qué lo hacía, solo sentía que compartía un mismo sufrimiento con su superior, así estuvieron un buen rato, el silencio no era incomodo era mas bien el que se causaba entre hermanos consolándose uno al otro:

-gracias por venir eren, ahora puedes retirarte-dijo sollozando

- no lo hare hasta estar seguro de que se encuentra bien-respondió secando las lágrimas de aria

-enserio ya estoy bien solo fue un mal sueño-acaricia su frente adolorida

-no me ire, aunque tenga que dormir en el suelo-rio

-eren apenas me conoces además no es correcto-le miro fijo

-no me ire usted me libero, además siento que ambos tenemos la misma carga sobre los hombros-dicho eso se dirijio a su habitación busco una manta y volvió junto a michaelis.

-está bien quédate pero ten esto, no quiero que estés incomodo-le pasa una almohada

-gracias—respondió sonriente

-eren, que duermas bien-

-usted también-

Eren comenzó a oler la almohada que michaelis le había pasado, tenía el mismo aroma que el sargento rivaille, el ya lo conocía de memoria aquel aroma por las muchas noches en las cuales él se quedaba a hacerle compañía, el sin entender el porqué de ese aroma se quedó dormido instantáneamente pues le hacía sentir seguro; aria por otro lado seguía sin dormir, pensaba que si se dormía sus recuerdos volverían a atormentarle , pasaron las horas, hasta que dieron las 3 AM, ella aun sin dormir estaba preparando todo para que los cadetes entrenara y que a sus compañeras les resultara más fácil todo, una vez dieron las 4 en punto Francis, Astrid anya, lía y constance estaban en el patio esperando ordenes, estas se espantaron al ver la mirada perdida y fría de aria, pero, ¿Qué más podían hacer?, nada, solo acatar órdenes.

-francis, anya comiencen con sus labores-dijo con la mirada mas fría que podía tener

-astrid, lia hoy están a cargo del entrenamiento, no tengan piedad alguna-

-como ordenes-se frotaron las manos

-constance ve por hanji, o mejor no, no la despiertes, ve a despertar al resto-

-de inmediato, dijo y lego pregunto- comandante ¿se encuentra bien?-

-te digo la verdad-suspiro-no, anoche volvió la misma pesadilla de siempre, tengo miedo de dormir-

-ya pasara, ya vera que pasara-se aferró a michaelis quien se apegó en su pecho-deberías dormir-

-si, si luego duermo tienes razón no debo dejarme atormentar por solo una pesadilla-se soltó de los brazos de constance-ahora ve a despertar a todos-

-de inmediato-dijo más sonriente al ver que pudo convencerla rápidamente de dormir.

-espera, yo despierto a Jeager, aprovechando que voy hacia allá-constance asintió y se fue

Aria se dirigió a su habitación a un paso un tanto lento, su vista se nublaba cada vez más, debía sostenerse de las murallas para poder caminar, estaba muerta de sueño parecía que se desplomaría en cualquier momento pero justo cuando estaba a punto de caer, eren quien ya se había despertado aun preocupado por michaelis al no verla y sentir ruido en el patio se apresuró en arreglarse e ir a buscarle, no tardo mucho pues esta ya iba de vuelta pero cuando vio que se caía alcanzo a reaccionar, la tomo cuidadosamente pues pensó que seria igual que rivaille y le golpearía si la dejase caer, la llevo hasta su habitación y la recostó cubriéndola con la manta que la noche anterior el había llevado:

-¿eh? ¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto confundida con los ojos entre abiertos.

-esta en su habitación-dijo nervioso

-¿pero en que momento?, es decir ¿tu me trajiste?-

-si, espero no se halla molestado por lo que hize-se rasco la cabeza

-gracias no te preocupes, dile a lía que nadie me moleste-

-desde luego-dicho eso salió corriendo al patio.

En el patio ya estaban todos listos para comenzar, estaban tan concentrados en hacer caso a lía quien comenzó con otro de sus discursos previos al calentamiento que a su parecer era muy ligero y poco se dieron cuenta de que aria no estaba.

-la elongación es fundamental antes de comenzar y después de cada ejercitación, deben tener un cuerpo flexible pues si no lo tienen no hay oportunidad para ustedes ahí afuera-

-deben poner lo mejor de ustedes-dijo constance-partiremos dentro de 2 semanas a recuperar el distrito que nos faltó, tengo entendido que hace un mes trataron de hacerlo y los resultados fueron terribles-guardo silencio-varios de nuestros compañeros de academia murieron por no hacer caso de las advertencias de aria-

-las ordenes de los superiores es que no salgan solos, nosotras iremos de apoyo, es nuestro deber hacer que la misión no sea fallida como la última vez-dijo anya- bueno antes de comenzar se les permitirán 3 preguntas para aclarar alguna de las dudas que tengan-

-¿Cuánto han explorado del muro maría?-pregunto curioso armin

-alrededor de un 90%, solo nos falta el distrito de shingashina, ya hemos trazado una ruta muy parecida a la que tomaron esa vez-

-¿Qué advertencia le hizo aria a Erwin?-pregunto rivaille-Erwin no nos informó de nada, tal vez no era algo muy relevante-

-pues si era algo relevante, dos días antes de que partiéramos aria salió a trazar alguna ruta que diera directamente con shingashina y que les permitiera viajar sin problemas, cuando-dudo de hablar-se encontró con una titán hembra demasiado inteligente como para ser uno normal, según nos contó cuando esta la vio cubrió inmediatamente su punto débil y huyo de ella, es como si la hubiese reconocido, aria advirtió a Erwin de esto pues se debía tratar de alguien que conociera todo sobre ellos y que no la enfrentaran por nada en el mundo si ella no estaba, ese día como no hicieron caso salimos todos juntos revueltos es más, nosotras estábamos de camino a nuestro destino cuando el humo negro de las bengalas, aria supuso inmediatamente de que se trataba de la titán hembra estábamos muy lejos como para ir en su ayuda, además debíamos limpiarles el paso de titanes que se dirigían hasta allá luego de que un grito desesperado se dejó sentir-relato constance

-¿Cuánto saben de nosotros, pero en especial de eren?-pregunto mikasa

-lo suficiente como para elegir unos cuantos que estén en nuestra escuadra, bueno y como se acabaron sus tres preguntas es hora de comenzar-luego lía dijo-comenzaran con 40 minutos de trote, continuaran con 300 abdominales y 300 flexiones de brazo concluyendo con 10 minutos en las barras el calentamiento-

Eren tenía ganas de preguntar y saber más sobres ella, su pasado como se conocieron, pero era mejor callar por ahora pues solo se les habían permitido tres preguntas, además de que el sargento rivaille ya había comenzado un alboroto al fijarse de que michaelis no estaba, gritando su nombre justo en frente de la ventana de la habitación de esta cada vez más fuerte haciendo valer su palabra de "sin excepciones" y bajara a entrenar junto a ellos, por primera vez en dos días lía la más seria e inmutable dejo ver una cara de miedo, pues hasta ella sabía que era mala idea molestarla, peor aún si esta tenia sueño, pues era de esas persona que si continuaban con sueño se ponían de malhumor, ya de por si era malhumorada, no quería recordar la última vez que aria se despertó así, aria quien se había ido acostar no hace más de 20 minutos abrió bruscamente sus ojos, estaba molesta, a regañadientes bajo, tratando de poner su mejor cara y deseando no ser tan obediente a su palabra, cuando llego al patio forzó una sonrisa que no convenció a muchos:

-por fin te despiertas michaelis-dijo con intención de molestarle

-ja ja ja miren quien habla sobre dignarse a levantarse temprano-dijo sin pensar lo que decía-como sea comiencen-

Así comenzó el peculiar calentamiento, trotaron los cuarenta minutos, eso era el doble delo que hacían todos los días, no se les permitió descansar ni beber agua sino después de 10 minutos de terminar, Astrid se encargó de cronometrar por lo cual fue más imposible parar entremedio, pues si lo hacían esta les miraba bien feo, constance estaba siendo de apoyo para michaelis quien se había quedado dormida parada, rivaille con tan solo mirarle a los ojos supuso que tenía, había vuelto a tener esa pesadilla, que ni tan pesadilla era, su niñez fue más tranquila a pesar de ser un matón que robaba para poder sobrevivir a comparación con la de aria que fue horrenda, de laboratorio en laboratorio, se le obligo a ser el conejillo de indias puesto que se le obligo a ser un monstruo, sin nombre y sin familia solo se le llamaba M-01, fue una de las científicas quien la nombro michaelis aria pues era del pensamiento que es inhumano tratar así a una niña, volviendo al punto rivaille sabía que esa pesadilla cuando volvía creaba tensión en ella y la única forma de que la liberara era molestarla hasta el punto de que pudiera liberarla y si debía dejar que ella lo golpeara lo haría, cuando se vio cerca le tomo bruscamente del brazo, despertándola apenas se produjo el contacto físico obligándola a trotar junto a él, a pesar de estar somnolienta resistió mejor el trote que el resto que durmió bien, una vez terminaron el trote comenzaron los abdominales en los cuales se demoraron más de 20 minutos cada uno, ya que a como dé lugar tenían que hacer los 300.

-¿a falta poco?-estoy muriendo de hambre-

-cuando no-dijo ymir

-no se distraigan-dijo Christa

-¿Qué viene luego?-pregunto armin

-creo que flexiones de brazo-dijo mikasa quien termino primero que sus compañeros

-es extraño, la comandante esta menos activa que ayer-hablo Christa nuevamente.

-ahora que lo dices, tienes razón, es como si no hubiese dormido bien-interrumpió jean-Jeager tú debes saber que le sucede-

-¿yo? ¿Por qué?-dijo nervioso

-es obvio que sabes si duermes en la habitación que esta junto a la de ella-respondió jean

-deba haber sido, tal vez tuvo una pesadilla-dijo eren

-no se distraigan-dijo Astrid dándole una palmadita en la cabeza a eren y jean.

Con las flexiones de brazos y barra fue lo mismo, entre barras, abdominales, flexiones, trote y elongación antes y después del calentamiento les tomo de las 4:30 hasta las 6:40 AM, aria estaba de peor humor que cuando se levantó voluntariamente obligada, sentía que su Baeza explotaría de dolor, además de que los cadetes eran muy ruidoso lo cual aumentaba su malestar, pero aún más lo estaba con rivaille que no permitió que durmiera, la mantuvo despierta obligándola hacer ejercicio, de la nada apareció hanji quien despertó con el ruido proveniente del patio.

-¿pero qué cara es esa niña por dios?-le grito en el oído a aria

-hanji que ruidosa-respondió esta

-estas horrible, mira esas ojera, tu cara esta pálida y tus ojos muy rojos-prosiguió la sargento

-hanji si sigues enumerando mis defecto y fastidiando considérate comida de titán en la próxima expedición-le anuncio frunciendo el ceño

-te estas juntando mucho con ese enano gruñón, se te están pegando sus mañas-

-tch! Ese es otro que no para de fastidiarme-soltó una mirada perturbadora.

-parece que alguien despertó de malas-rio

-ojala y hubiese dormido-dijo soltando una pequeña risa

-auch, no me digas que…-

-tu vida depende de que no termines esa frase-volvió a fruncir el ceño

- y yo que pensé-miro el anillo en la mano de aria-pero ¿Por qué aun lo usas?-

-es para recordar que no se puede confiar en nadie-tomo aire-aunque debo admitir que he pensado en la posibilidad de…. pero ese no es el punto, sé que él también lo ha pensado ya que aún usa el suyo-

-te entiendo que estés así fue muy feo lo que paso pero tu bien sabes que no fue su culpa-

-está listo el desayuno pueden venir-grito Francis desde la cocina

Todos sabían lo que debían hacer antes de ir a desayunar, puesto que tan solo con una mirada amenazadora de la comandante les decía "se duchan por que se duchan y si no ya verán", luego de ducharse bajaron a la cocina donde los esperaba la mesa lista, Francis se tomó el tiempo de hacer del desayuno algo como una recompensa por el esfuerzo puesto en el entrenamiento, estaba todo al gusto de todos, las paredes resplandecían de limpias, no había ni una pisca de polvo lo cual tenía muy satisfecho a rivaille, todo era optimismo y felicidad hasta que llego aria y como andaba de malas se fijó en todos los detalle hasta el más mínimo, encontrando así varios defectos en todo hasta en la comida la cual casi la obligaron a comer, todos se sorprendían con su actitud, había pasado de quisquillosa, exigente a una segunda rivaille de peor humor, ellos miraban nada más y escuchaban como esta regañaba a Francis y anya, pero estas sabían ya lo que debían hacer solo ignorar y asentir solamente pues ya la conocían bien y sabían que no había despertado de buenas, se tomaron una pausa antes de seguir a lo cual eren aprovecho de ir con hanji y preguntarle cosas sobre la comandante ya que por lo que veía eran muy amigas.

-sargento hanji-

-oh eren, ¿a qué debo tu visita?-dijo con un brillo en sus ojos

-¿podría hablarme sobre la comandante?-

-desde luego-le pasa un documento algo extraño muy parecido a una ficha

-¿Qué es el proyecto M-01 y M-02 alias michaelis?-pregunto intrigado

-eso es aria-

Continuara….

_**gracias a quienes lean, me gustaria que dejasen saber su opinion sobre mi fic me ayudarian mucho para saber en que mejorar y que puedo agregar, y nuevamente disculpas por no actualizar altiro ayer apenas termine el cap. **_

_**voy a citar algo**_

_**"es mejor una verdad que duele que una mentira que reconforta"**_

_**si les interesa me pueden encontrar en facebook como Marcela Roxana helenitapx**_

_**eso hasta luego**_


End file.
